


Riches to Rags (or just slightly less riches)

by Nymph3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy-centric, During Canon, Farmer Draco, Fenrir Greyback is his own warning cause he’s a CREEP, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gen, I do not accept JKR’S writing, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kinda, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, countryside, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymph3/pseuds/Nymph3
Summary: Taking the Dark Mark is an honor to your average blood supremacist. But Draco’s just a boy. He wouldn’t survive. So when Voldemort announces his plans for him, Lucius and Narcissa turn to their son’s guardian, the only person to ever lie to Voldemort and survive, Serverus Snape, to take Draco away.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Riches to Rags (or just slightly less riches)

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST: the ‘implied/referenced sexual harassment’ is only implied in a few brief lines across the fic about Greyback making Draco uncomfortable, but I put the warning there just to be safe. But I will also put a warning in the notes of the chapter(s) where they show up, and if you’d like I can also put a warning before the specific lines. Yeah, I’ll probably do that too. 
> 
> Second: while Severus Snape cares for Draco in this fic, and is even kind to him, don’t get it twisted. He is still a terrible, greasy, blood-supremacist incel who bullies children. He’s not a good person, not in this fic, not in any of my fics. That goes for Lucius and Narcissa as well. 
> 
> I don’t have a schedule. I’ll update whenever I feel like it, but I’m more focused on my series called ‘Dear Scorpius’. This just popped into my head and wouldn’t leave me alone. So yeah, don’t expect frequent updates for this, but also the writing part of my brain is weird, so also don’t be surprised if the update aren’t that far apart I guess??
> 
> I don’t support JKR

Draco felt the sharp tug of the portkey, and landed in a dark street. He could barely catch his breath before Severus tugged sharply on his shoulder.

They walked quickly, and stayed quiet. Draco tried to look around, but the streets were too dark, and Severus moved too quickly. All he could tell was that the were in a town. A small town, maybe? A village? Or maybe just outside a city? 

Draco didn’t know. Severus couldn’t tell him anything until they got there, and he was not to ask questions, that was the deal. 

They kept walking until all the houses and buildings disappeared, until there was just darkness on either sides of them. The road they were on had turned into a dirt path, Draco could feel it under his boots. 

Eventually they came up to a gate, which Severus opened and ushered him inside. From there, the walk was shorter, but still a bit of a trek. Draco could tell they’d started going uphill. He could see the dark shape they were headed towards, a house, or cabin of some kind. 

When they finally made it there, Severus pulled a key out of his cloak, unlocked the door, and was careful to lock it behind them. They were in total darkness for just a moment, before he cast a lumos. 

Draco blinked at the light, and looked around. The front room was larger than he anticipated, but just as sparse. There was a couch, two armchairs, a coffee table, and a fireplace. 

He didn’t get to look around much before Severus nudged him, ushering him into what he assumed was the kitchen. It looked somewhat normal, besides the giant metal box and strange metal things on the counters. There was a sink, and counter, and what Draco assumed was a stove, though it looked a bit different. 

Severus pulled out a few of the shrunken crates he had in his pockets, placed them on the floor, and set them back to full size. Draco didn’t recognize the crates, but the only part of this he’d been involved in was packing up parts of his room. 

He was startled out of his observations by Severus’s abrupt voice. “Come, Draco.” 

He led the boy up some stairs, to what he revealed to be a bedroom. Much smaller than Draco’s suite at home, or at Hogwarts. But he supposed it wasn’t _terrible_ , and he’d always told Vince and Greg, beggars can’t be choosers. 

Severus pulled some more trunks out of his pockets, and unshrunk them. 

Draco’s things.

It was then that Draco decided to speak. 

“How long will I have to stay here?” He demanded.

Severus looked him in the eye. 

“Until you’re of age,” he drawled. “Or until it’s safe.” 

“How will I know?” 

“I will collect you.” 

Draco glared at the ground and nodded. 

“If you try to use magic, it must be wandless.” 

“I don’t _know_ wandless magic,” Draco grumbled. 

“I know. I packed you some books on it, as well as your textbooks for the next two years, and other materials your parents and I deemed useful. I also marked off the potions in various books that can be made without a wand.” 

“The muggle contraptions in the kitchen all have instruction manuals on or next to them. The village bank is connected to a Gringotts vault in your name, but you can only make withdrawals in muggle money. It would be best to have them explain how sooner, rather than later.”

Draco nodded. 

“I will check on you as often as I am able, but I don’t imagine it will be often. I am unable to carry letters to or from your parents.” 

Draco nodded again. “And a house-elf is still out of the question?” 

“Yes. Though I’m sure you’ll manage, you _can_ be intelligent, when you’re not making a _complete_ fool of yourself.” 

Draco glared at him, but it faltered when he noticed how Severus’s face softened. Well, softened would be generous, but there was his ‘Draco Look’ and then there was his ‘Everyone Else’ look. 

“Draco, you will be safe here.” 

Draco nodded stiffly, fighting back tears. They stood in silence, before Draco, unable to be completely strong, wrapped his arms around Severus’s waist. He expected the man to stiffen, and just let it happen, like when Draco was younger. 

But instead, Severus placed one hand on Draco’s shoulder, and the other on his head. Not quite hugging, not quite an embrace, but comforting nonetheless. Eventually, the man pulled away, and began to walk off. He paused briefly to place the house key on the dresser, then he left. 

Draco listened as Severus’s footsteps went down the stairs, and listened as the front door opened, then closed. 

Then he was left with silence, and darkness. 

Draco fumbled around, eventually making his way to the bed, when he collapsed. Now, the tears flowed, and he didn’t even try to prevent them, or wipe them away. 

How the hell was _this_ now his life? 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter we get a flashback to how Draco ended up in that town. 
> 
> Also could you guys help me find a fic? It somewhat inspired this one. 
> 
> All I remember is Draco moves into an old, abandoned castle in the countryside that the Malfoys own but don’t touch, and has a pet chicken I think, and his neighbors are farmers and he becomes friends with Luna? It’s drarry if that helps.


End file.
